BLEACH DA FOOTCHA
by Otaku the Ookami
Summary: I DON'T OWN BLEACH, TITE KUBO DOES, DONT SUUUEE MEEEE. Anyways, drables with mah Bleach OCs. Contains canon pairings, no Yaoi or Yuri Sorry...Have Fun with it. Don't like, Don't read, flames and feedback are tolerated though.


Story One

Kaien's Thirteenth

The room was a pitch black, illuminated by a single light in the middle. The light was produced by a small flashlight held in the hand of a spikey haired kid sitting in his bed, and reading a comic book. His eyes were a dark violet behing his round nerdy glasses. They were so intensly focused that he didn't notice the door open. A large and muscular looking man with a light goatee of orange stubble stood at the doorway. Like his facial hair, the locks on his head were a bright orange to. His hair texture was spiked like the child's, and his eyes were a brownish orange.

"Hey Kaien, it's three in the morning, turn off the flashlight and sleep okay?" the man said, rubbing his eyes with a large hand. The boy called Kaien looked up from his comic in an instant. Surprised he pushed his glasses bak up his nose and nodded.

"Right, sorry Dad." Kaien stuttered, turning off the light. His father smiled and nodded, yawining loudly. As soon as he did, a much shorter person, a woman walked to the doorway also. She had black hair and violet eyes, like the boy.

" Why are you two up so freaking late. Geez, it's three..." she mumbled, seemingly irritated. Following her was a small boy who clung to her night gown. He had bright orange hair, like the man, but violet eyes like the woman and Kaien. His hair was longer than most young children and was pulled back in a small ponytail.

"Mommy... why are we up?" he asked, yawining. The woman smiled, and bent down to kiss his forehead. The boy smiled, sleep still heavy in his eyes, he clutched a small, handmade rabbit stuffed toy in his small arms.

"Oh it's nothing Byaku_chan. Just go back to bed, ok?" she said softly. Said child nodded, yawned once more, and walked down the hall, dragging his feet.

"G'night Byakuya. Sleep well son."the man called, smiling warmly. He turned back to Kaien and yawned once again. The woman walked up to his bedside and knelt down. She ruffled his hair good heartedly.

"Time to sleep, ok Kaien?" she said sofly. Kaien took his glasses off and set them on his bedside table. Closing his comic book, he nodded and smiled.

"Ok mom. I'll finish Kick Ass later. Thank for giving it to me by the way." he said, scratching the back of his head. His mom smiled and nodded. The man waled over to and ruffled his son's identical hair.

"You sleep well, ok Kaien?"he said smiling and then turned to his wife,"Let's get back to bed Rukia."he said kissing her forehead before heading back to their room.

"I'm coming Ichigo." Rukia said, following her husband. But before she closed the door and turned out the light, she looked back at her sleepy son, Kaien Kurosaki."Only have to wait till morning, then you'll be thirteen." and the door closed.

_**The Next Day at Shinigami Academy**_

Kaien yawned loudly, disrupting the lesson. As he was nodding off, his classmate slash frien tapped his shoulder. The boy's hair was a short cut silver, and his eyes were large and crimson colored. He had a timid appearance and he flinched when Kaien gave him the _how dare you wake me up_ look.

"What do you want Ichimaru_Kun?" Kaien asked groggily. Ichimaru got another timid mouse look and pointed above Kien's head. He looked up to see and angry black haired teacher staring down at him with slits for eyes.

"HI-HISAGI_SENSEI, OH MY GOD!" Kaien sat upright as he felt a detention coming on. The teacher grimaced and sighed angrily.

"If my class is boring you Kurosaki, then you are welcome to stand out in the hallway." Hisagi said as a terrified Kaien flinched under the teacher's glare. Sadly, the black haired, newly aged thirteen year old sulked into the said hallway, also known as outside in the snow.

_**Later that Day**_

The birthday pary was a small one. Kaien had invited his friend Ichimaru and close neighbor Raiden Urahara, to play some video games. But the relatives and family friends poured into the one floored house by the dozen in no time.

The last ones to arrive were the close family. Grandpa Isshin who made an entrance by sending a flying kick at Ichigo's head. Their Aunts, Ichigo's sisters, Yuzu and Karin. Yuzu went up and hugged Kaien affectionately. And then went off to cook the huge dinner that was needed for so many guests. Aunt Yuzu how ever, simply shoved the lazily wrapped soccer ball into Kaien's arms and walked off without a word. Last but not least was the ever so loved, Uncle Byakuya. The Court Guard Capitain simply nodded to his nephew befor going to chat about battle strategies and capitain crap with the other apathetic court guard, Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"Your'e family is really weird Kai." Raiden said, running his fingers through his wavy blond hair.

"Dude, your'e mom's a freaking cat. A guy cat!" Kaien pinted out, mentioning his mother, Yoruichi's shapeshifting condition. At the word 'mom', Ichimaru sat in a corner, wallowing in his self angst.

"I don't have a mom. I'm adopted..."he mumbled, contemplating mushroom and he circled the ground with a finger. Anime sweatdrops were on everyone's heads as the silver headed boy sat in his emoness.

...

After the party, the family all helped each other clean up the mess the party made. The family friends, the Ishida family, Chad and his boys and surprisingly newly wed couple Momo and Hitsugaya, helped clean the mess. Little orange haired Byakuya hummed the birthday song loudly and off keyed as he worked. For about a half an hour, that was the only sound in the small house. Eventually, Kaien snapped.

"Will you shut the heck up. Man your'e so annoying Byaku..."he shouted. His little brother's eyes welled up with tears as Kaien realized his grave error."No...wait Byaku...don-"and with that, mini Byakuya started to wail and cry. At that, the adults rushed in. And thus, Kaien was grounded for a week, including from his birthday presents.

And then, ends another awesome birthday in the Soul Society.


End file.
